Zelel corrects Gabriel
by otaku4laifu
Summary: Gabriel's fallen angel who has come to earth to study. Her older sister, who is an angel, learns about her misdeeds. My take on what should have happened when Zelel visited Gabriel. Spoiler: What if the dog hadn't scared off Zelel and she stayed to "rehabilitate" Gabriel, like she initially planned? WARNING: Story contains non-sexual spanking between sisters. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SPOILERS: Right after Zelel had announced that she would live with Gabriel to see that she is on the right path, the white 'demon dog' came and scared her off. But what if that didn't happen in the first place and she began living with Gabriel? The first part is** ** _my_** **transcript of the ordeal between the 5 girls before the dog came and ruined it. WARNING: Story contains non-sexual spanking/discipline. Read at your own risk.**

Gabriel Tenma's older sister, Zelel, was not ignorant to the fact that her little sister, Gabriel, was a fallen angel. She had unfortunately succumbed to the human ways of laziness and sloth. She had taken it upon herself to pay a visit to her sister after she had learnt about Gabriel's sloth.

* * *

After Gabriel had done introducing her friends to Zelel, the four heard a noise coming from the cupboard.

"What is this?" Zelel asked knowing fully well, the "evil demon" excuse Gabriel had told her before was completely untrue.

A loud noise was heard as Satania came rolling out of the boarded up cupboard. A thousand bags followed that contained all of Gabriel's stuff, which she had hidden in a jiffy to prepare for her sister's visit.

"I can explain, onee-chan!" Gabriel said rather nervously as Satania, bound and gagged, landed on the table, they were all sitting at.

Gabriel, obviously wanting to convince her sister she was on the right path on earth, thought of something quick to tell her sister.

"You see, this is a demonic plot to make me fall. She's a true archdemon" Gabriel said as she pointed to Satania who was still struggling to speak while gagged. Meanwhile Vigne and Raphiel just stared at the whole situation, looking bewildered as their friend continued to pour lies on top of lies.

Satania was finally able to remove the gag which Raphiel, Vigne and Gabriel had put on her earlier to keep her mouth shut.

Satania shouted "You are absolutely right. Succumb and fall into my temptation Gabriel!" She was feeling proud to finally be treated as a real demon until

"I know Gabriel." Those words from the talented angel that was Zelel, shocked the 4 girls.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gabriel asked her.

"That you've been living a life of decadence here on earth."

A loud "WHAT!?" escaped the 4 girls' mouths.

Zelel continued "I'm not stupid. How low of you to drag others down with your lies? If you had confessed I would have had mercy on you. You do know, this is a grave sin for an angel. I pray you're prepared for the worst Gabriel!"

A surprised and frightened Gabriel still continued the farce. "Fooling your own little sister, how low of you nee-san" she said shakily.

The look on her older sister's face spelt real business.

A frightened Gabriel jumped in the air and landed on her knees in front of her older sister as she begged for mercy.

"I'm really sorry nee-san. Have mercy on me for I shall turn over a new leaf"

Vigne followed suit and bowed before the great angel that was known as God's hand.

Zelel, looking serious as always said, "And do you really mean that?"

"Yes I promise."

Gabriel still on her hands and knees, shot an arrow to her sister through her own mouth.

The older girl easily used the "Two-fingered Void-space reversal technique" and shot the arrow right back to Gabriel.

Gabriel was in pain when it struck her forehead.

Zelel lifted her. "It seems you are in need of some re-education."

"Please don't send me back to heaven. Yes I have fallen to the ways of humans but what makes life so great here are my best friends. I refuse to return to heaven" the fallen angel pleaded.

Seeing Gabriel's display of affection towards her friends, made the older angel tear up. "You were blessed with good friends. You may stay in the human world. I can just as easily whip you into shape here."

'What do you mean onee-sama?" Gabriel asked.

"I will be living with you on earth to properly rehabilitate you" Zelel replied.

Gabriel now shouted at the top of her lungs "I don't want to live with you! How am I supposed to laze!"

"Well that's precisely the point of living with me. I have some doubts about the human world but I am an angel, a powerful one that is, and I'm sure I'll be alright" she replied.

Raphiel, Vigne and even Satania were overjoyed that Gabriel could have stayed on earth.

* * *

When the ordeal had finished and the others had left, the little apartment fell quiet. It was only Gabriel and her oldest sister now.

"Well well well Gabriel. You have definitely put on a show today. Impressive" Zelel smirked.

She continued "But you have really pushed your limits this time. Lying to me and even when I caught you in your own lie, you still continued to tell me nonsense. Not to mention you have persuaded your dear friends to play along with your lies. That's no proper conduct for an angel. What shall I do with you?"

Gabriel smirked "Pffftt. Yell on me as usual."

The older girl stroked her chin. Suddenly her right index finger shot up.

"You have been a bad angel, Gabriel Tenma and you need correcting. If I don't correct you, then no one else will. I will have to take it into my own hands to see you get the rehabilitation you need and I know just where to start."

Gabriel was a little surprised by the girl's calm demeanor. She thought that she would have gotten into a fit of rage.

"Come here" Zelel said as she patted her lap.

"Huh?" Gabriel wore a confused look.

"Don't make me repeat myself or it won't be nice" Zelel replied in a much stricter tone of voice.

Gabriel stood up and walked to her sister who was still sitting at the table.

"Proverbs 13:24, He that spareth his rod hateth his son: but he that loveth him chasteneth him betimes."

Gabriel swallowed her saliva. She knew exactly where this was going.

"Bend over my lap" Zelel spoke calmly.

The younger girl hesitated. She got out the horn, which had the power to eliminate the world if she blew it.

"No no. I thought you have learnt that your tricks are no match for me. That's why you need good old fashioned discipline. You never learn but I'm here to make sure you do."

Zelel used her powers that the Almighty had blessed her with, and made Gabriel's destructive horn completely vanish.

"Now do as I say or it won't be nice! It's not good to make an angel impatient."

The fallen angel, knowing fully well that it was impossible to put up a fight, accepted her fate and bent over her older sister's lap like an obedient little child. Her face was flushed as her torso rested against her sister's lap. She silently prayed that it wouldn't hurt as much. When she was done praying, she felt two hands around her waist as Zelel pulled down the short pants she was wearing. It dropped to the floor. Gabriel winced as she felt the cold air on her bottom. She wanted to die of embarrassment as the image of her current position ran through her mind.

Gabriel was a model angel when she lived in heaven so she had never received a proper spanking.

SMACK!

The girl shuddered as she felt her sister's bare hand on her bottom. Her heart thudded and she prayed for this to be over soon.

Zelel was smiling to herself. She was proud to have taken control of her little sister's life. She knew that Gabriel deserved the discipline. Zelel landed another smack against Gabriel's bottom.

"OW!" Gabriel cried out.

The younger girl began to feel her eyes welling up with tears.

SMACK! Zelel's hand continued to rain down blows on Gabriel's now swollen bottom. Gabriel clenched her fists and did everything she could to control herself from crying. _How could I have been so stupid? How could I not know that Zelel would have seen through my lies?_ she thought, the pain in her bottom beginning to climb. SMACK! SMACK! "OWWW!" Gabriel's bottom felt like hot coals being pressed against it.

Zelel's heart ached when she heard Gabriel's voice breaking. The compassionate part of Zelel caused her to have mercy on the fallen angel in her lap.

"I can't believe you. You used to be such a good angel in heaven. Even the other angels saw you as a role model. What happened Gab-chan?"

Gabriel was a little surprised that her very formal sister had just referred to her as 'Gab-chan'. She thought that maybe Zelel pitied her.

Gabriel swallowed once again and gathered the courage to speak "I'm sorry. I know but earth is so fun. My friends are amazing and my MMOs are just the best. I was really repressing myself in heaven but earth showed me how to be my true self."

Zelel placed her hands on Gabriel's shoulders to turn her over. Gabriel was now facing Zelel.

Seeing Gabriel's swollen eyes and pale cheeks, made Zelel pity her. She placed her hand at the back of Gabriel's head to support it. Gabriel was now cradled in her older sister's lap.

Zelel felt her own eyes getting watery, as she glared at her little sister in such discomfort. She reminded herself that the punishment was in Gabriel's best interest. One thing that Gabriel said really struck her.

 _"I was really repressing myself in heaven but earth showed me how to be my true self."_

Those words replayed in Zelel's head like a broken record.

 _"Huh? What does she mean by that? Well it would be a failure on my part if I let her try to be something she's not. After all being true to yourself is a virtue and my sister does seem to understand that. I wish she knew how to have more self-control though. I guess I cannot change her but I can teach her self-discipline"_ Zelel thought.

What Zelel did next shocked Gabriel. She felt her sister pull her into a tight embrace. Zelel's angelic body felt so warm to Gabriel. She wished she could stay a little longer in her sister's warm embrace. She was not aware how badly she needed to feel someone else's touch until now. Gabriel felt hot tears streaming down her face. Zelel felt her robe getting damp.

"Huh?"

Gabriel broke the hug and two pairs of sky blue eyes locked.

Zelel continued to look at the girl who was now sitting in her lap. She decided to break the silence.

"Well Gab-chan. I have realized I can't change you. Only you can change yourself. Funny I'm saying this because I am an angel but it's true. However I do care about you. I want to watch over you and spend time with you. But I also want to teach you self-discipline. And I'm not going to change my mind about living with you. The fact that you realized what it is to be honest with yourself amazes me, even if it means you being a sloth. I admire that. But since it is my duty to uphold God's will, I cannot let you off so easily so I will stay here to correct you."

She hugged Gabriel tightly once more.

The Tenma sisters stayed like that for a while.

Zelel spoke softly "Starting tomorrow, you shall rise early and study. I know you have missed some tests so we can start with you improving your grades. I can assist you in your studies. I will not completely ban you from playing games. Be lucky! You will have a special time set apart in the day for those activities. But I want you to concentrate on your studies as a student and as an angel, do you understand me?"

A tiny smile adorned Gabriel's lips as she replied "Every word sis."

 **FIN**


	2. Good Girl Gabriel

"Morning Gabriel" Zelel said as she opened the curtains in Gabriel's bedroom.

"So…bright." A sleepy Gabriel awoke to the blinding sunlight that pierced her eyes.

The angel rubbed her eyes. She sat up in the bed. She winced at the pain in her bottom as it rubbed against the bed sheets. Her bottom still burned from last night's events. _"Damn an angel sure has a heavy hand"_ she thought, never wanting to receive a spanking from Zelel ever again.

As she got ready for the day, the words her sister told her from the night before, replayed in her head.

 _"I have realized I can't change you. Only you can change yourself. The fact that you realized what it is to be honest with yourself amazes me, even if it means you being a sloth. I admire that."_

"So she does have some compassion after all" As Gabriel said this to herself in the bathroom, her hands trembled and she dropped the toothbrush she was holding. Zelel might be a little easy on her but that didn't mean she wasn't fearful of her sister. After all, Zelel possessed enough power to bring about the apocalypse with the snap of two fingers.

 _"I just have to do what she says for a while until she is satisfied and leaves me to myself."_

"I made toast, bacon and eggs."

"Thank you nee-san"

When the Tenma sisters finished having breakfast, they cleaned up their dishes.

"Going to study nee-san" Gabriel announced to her sister who was still tidying the kitchen.

"Haha what she doesn't know is that I sneaked my PFP in my bed mattress yesterday" Gabriel grinned to herself.

She sat at the table in the living area and pulled out the gaming device from her pocket. She placed a big text book in front of her in order to conceal the device, along with her face.

 _"Dang I need to level up on my XP. I have lost so much time. Oh well, guess I gotta make up for it."_

Gabriel continued to tap away on the PFP while fifteen quick minutes went by.

 _"I have to get more DLC. Those diamonds will sure come in handy especially at Level 365. But Zelel unplugged the modem and I have no WiFi. I guess I can try Vigne's place later."_

"Gabriel, how are your studies coming along?"

The PFP dropped out of Gabriel's trembling hands. Her face froze as she looked up to her sister who lowered the textbook she had in front of her.

 _"Oh yeah that's right. She sees-all-knows-all. I'm screwed but at least I can beg for her mercy."_ The fallen angel was so caught up in trying to catch up on her gaming, that she had completely forgotten she was being watched, or rather, spied on.

"I…I…please don't spank me again onee-chan!" Gabriel said as she cowered at the feet of her sister.

"That's too easy. After school you are going to come right back here and recite psalms for three whole hours."

Thanks to some quick thinking Gabriel remembered her gig at the coffee shop.

"I have work. I go to this coffee shop and work on afternoons."

Zelel said in a more authoritative tone. "You go there seldom and when you do go, it's only when you need cash for gaming. It's time for school. Off you go" Zelel said as she pointed to the doorway.

Gabriel was secretly relieved that her sister wouldn't spank her again. She'd rather read the holy book in one night than live through the awful nightmare that was Zelel's spanking. A couple of psalms were nothing to her.

xxxx

"Hey Gab-chan! So how is living with your older sister like?" Vigne asked.

Gabriel was unable to speak ill of Zelel when she knew Zelel had clairvoyance and would hear and see everything she does.

"It's ok" she dully replied.

Vigne's look softened. She felt sorry for her friend. She used to complain about Gabriel being a sloth and an irresponsible individual but seeing her friend put on a façade like this, was unbearable to Vigne.

 _"Maybe this is for Gab's good"_ Vigne thought.

"HAHAHAHA well if it isn't good girl Gabriel hahahah!" Satania laughed, pointing directly to Gabriel. The other students in the class looked at the scene but were unable to comprehend what was going on between the four friends.

In the corner, Raphiel stood, trying to keep her composure. Raphiel thought Satania was pathetic and her personality amused the angel. Raphi knew she was going to enjoy Satania teasing Gabriel, who could not fight back, for fear of her sister scolding her.

"Come on angel! Aren't you gonna do anything? Oh that's right, you can't because you're afraid of your sister HAHAHA! You shall respect the demon that will bring about your downfall Gabriel Tenma. One day you will kneel before me, like you did towards that angel sister of yours." More laughter erupted from Satania and Raphi wiped the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes. She thought a boastful Satania was the best form of entertainment.

Meanwhile at Gabriel's apartment, Zelel was navigating the device she had caught Gabriel with, in an attempt to better understand Gabriel's addiction. She opened the app and a half-naked man directed her to go to an open field.

"Huh?" She followed the instructions in the game. Half an hour flew by without Zelel even realizing it.

Using her powers she made the device disappear.

 _"No wonder Gabriel is so addicted. This game is evil and pulls one into temptation. I shall not allow myself to be tempted like my sister"_ Zelel thought.

xxxx

Gabriel had to endure more of Satania's bragging rights for the rest of the day. She was glad to finally be home but then she remembered she had company living with her.

 _"Oh shoot. Psalms"_

"Welcome back Gabriel. How was your day?"

Gabriel thought what's the point in answering if Zelel already knows about her day, thanks to her clairvoyance.

She shrugged. "Ok"

"I made dinner." Zelel walked to the kitchen and began setting the table.

Gabriel assisted her. She thought that the only good thing about living with Zelel, is that she didn't have to worry about meals. She had hot food waiting for her when she arrived home.

She glanced down at the bowl. "What is this?" Gabriel asked Zelel with a slightly disgusted look.

"We're having steamed fish and rice, with a serving of vegetables. Is something wrong?"

"EW" Gabriel shot back almost immediately after Zelel had done speaking. She was already missing her canned sodas and chips which Zelel had gotten rid of.

The older angel stood up and walked over to Gabriel, a blank expression on her face.

Gabriel's heart thudded in her chest. _"Shoot. I messed up._ _ **Now**_ _I'm going to get it."_

Zelel cupped Gabriel's chin and tipped it slightly so that Gabriel was looking directly into her eyes. The younger angel fought hard not to pee herself.

"You be lucky you are blessed with food. Some people have none. At least you have something to put in your stomach at the end of the day."

"Ye-yes sis." Gabriel said nervously while bowing her head.

Zelel returned to her place at the table. She took Gabriel's hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"Oh heavenly Father, we thank you for all you give; the food we eat, the lives we live; and to our loved ones far away, please send your blessings, Lord we pray. And help us all to live our days with thankful hearts and loving ways. Amen."

"Amen" a starving Gabriel repeated. As she took her first bite of the food, she decided it wasn't bad after all. Her sister's cooking is great, not like she'll ever tell her that though.


	3. Zelel's deed

**A/N: Just something I wanted to write for Zelel. Since she is an angel and all, I thought why not let her perform an angelic deed on earth. I wrote this in a couple of minutes so sorry if it's poorly written. I did some research and found out that Zelel from the anime is actually based on Zaphkiel. According to this source angels/zaphkiel/ :**

 **"Zaphkiel arises from Venus, the Planet of Love, as seen in the icon, and always appears when we call, reminding us of the love that arises from deep within the Source, that in moments of life can be easily forgotten."**

 **So I will technically portray Zelel as an angel that comes when someone calls.**

* * *

Zelel went shopping for food items at the local grocery store. As she was in the store, she began to hear someone calling for her, or rather they were calling for an angel. She sensed this person was in deep pain. She quickly used her invisibility powers and tele-transported to the individual in need.

She found herself in a hospital room. They were no stranger to her. She had her fair share of visiting ill and injured people at hospitals and comforting them. Those tasks were part of being an angel.

She turned around to see a beautiful brunette girl who lay unconscious on the hospital's bed. A nurse was checking her vitals. The nurse looked confused as she stared at the mysterious feathers and light coming from the corner of the room. Zelel was still invisible. When the nurse had left the room, she walked up to the girl.

Through her clairvoyant powers, Zelel was able to understand that the girl was 17 years of age and overdosed in her apartment. Luckily her friends had found her in the bathtub, when they came to visit her after school. The overdose had caused her to fall into a coma.

"Why did you do this to yourself, child?" Zelel told the girl, telepathically.

The 17 year old answered telepathically, "I couldn't bear it any longer. I just wanted it to stop so I tried to kill myself."

"What you have done is ungodly. Why did you summon me here?" Zelel said.

"I just wished that an "angel" would save me but I didn't mean it literally. I didn't even know angels existed up until now" the girl replied, very confused.

"We are very real. We watch over everything. God said to tell you that he is not ready for you as yet. He has granted you a second chance and has asked you not to waste it. He understands that things aren't going well for you now. He told me to watch over you from now on. I will always be with you and God wants you to know that things will get better. Hang in there."

Zelel leaned forward to the brunette's face. She took a deep breath. Then she parted the girl's lips and blew in her mouth.

The girl's eyes opened immediately. She wondered if it was all a dream or hallucination. Some part of her told her the encounter with an angel was real. When the brunette had adjusted her eyes to the lighting of the hospital room, she saw some feathers floating above her.

Meanwhile Zelel had returned to the store to continue her grocery shopping.

 _"I know exactly what will be Gabriel's first real assignment on earth"_ the angel thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: This fic is not intended to harm or offend any suicide survivors. I am not Christian so forgive me for any inaccuracies. After doing some research on angels, I just had a sudden urge to write this. I don't know why but it would have bothered me if I hadn't gotten down to writing this. I apologize if my fic may have come off "preachy" to some reading. As of now, I am accepting ideas.


End file.
